


Потеря каждому даётся

by Blondunishka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondunishka/pseuds/Blondunishka
Summary: Стайлз находит тело Дерека.Написано по арту: https://yadi.sk/i/3vYaRJ2fyrGbd





	

     — Дерек? — прошептал Стайлз, смотря на висящее ополовиненное тело. — Как же это? — дрожащий голос Стилински сорвался. Он как-то растерянно смотрел на кровь, всё ещё текущую из разорванной плоти Хейла и не мог поверить в происходящее. Стилински боялся коснуться Дерека — как будто если бы он ощутил его своими пальцами, всё стало бы реальным, а оно не могло быть реальным.  
      — Это сон, Стайлз, — прошептал Стилински. — Это сон, проснись, Стайлз! Выкини это из головы. _Это сон, Стайлз!_  — заорал Стилински.  
      Ничего не произошло. Он всё ещё стоял перед казнённым Дереком, вяло колеблющемся на ветке, которая скрипела в такт чудовищному покачиванию. Снег неспешно заносил следы убийства вместе со Стайлзом, который так и не шелохнулся. По лицу Стилински текли слёзы, которые мгновенно застывали, превращаясь в белые дорожки инея. Стайлз смотрел на измученное лицо Дерека, как будто надеялся, что отсутствие половины тела не помешает ему очнуться.  
      Стилински подошёл ближе и неловко прикоснулся к мечу, торчащему из груди альфы. Стайлз взял меч за рукоять и вытащил его. Он ожидал, что из раны хлынет кровь, но этого не произошло. Хейл был мёртв, циркуляция крови погибла вместе с ним. В этот момент до Стилински дошло, что Дерека больше нет.  
      — Стайлз, — позвал сзади голос Скотта.  
      Стилински не сдвинулся с места. Позади Скотта появился Питер и стая Дерека. Все они учуяли запах крови миль пять назад, но никто из них не думал, что Хейла больше нет. МакКолл подошёл к Стайлзу и положил свою руку ему на плечо.  
      — Стайлз.  
      — Этого не может быть, — сказал Стилински и посмотрел на Скотта. — Так ведь не бывает? — беспомощно спросил он у МакКолла.  
      Скотт не знал, что ответить. Он лишь сжал плечо Стайлза, пытаясь ободрить его.  
      — Питер, — позвал Скотт и осёкся. Обычно всегда уверенный в себе старший Хейл выглядел сейчас не лучше Стайлза: он вдруг в момент постарел, а его обычное напускное безразличие исчезло, оставляя после себя болезненную бледность. — Надо позвонить… — Скотт не знал, куда звонить.  
      В полицию? И так было ясно, что это дело рук охотников. В скорую? А зачем?  
      — Куда делась вторая половина? — спросил Айзек.  
      Пережив слишком много в детстве, Лейхи стал циником и эмоциональным калекой. Он всегда приходил в себя быстрее, чем все остальные.  
      — Думаю, стоит сообщить в полицию, — сказал Скотт.  
      — Его ведь можно оживить, — вдруг сказал Стилински и посмотрел на Питера.  
      — Стайлз, — МакКолл испуганно смотрел на друга.  
      — Ты же вернулся, — продолжил Стайлз. — Как тебе это удалось? — Питер покачал головой.  
      — Что ты молчишь?! — заорал Стайлз.  
      — Это другое, я оставил свой след на Лидии, мы были связаны. Дерека же уже здесь нет.  
      — Откуда тебе знать? — спросил Стилински.  
      — Стайлз, эта магия… — Стайлз не слушал; он кинулся к Питеру, пытаясь сбить его с ног; Хейл отбивался от рук Стилински, беспорядочно колотивших его.  
      — Ты! Почему ты выжил?! Почему _ты_? Почему не _он_?! — орал Стайлз.  
      Хейл скрутил руки Стилински и прижал того к заснеженной дороге.  
      — Я выжил, потому что хотел этого! — зло ответил он.  
      — Питер, отпусти его! — потребовал Скотт.  
      — А ты не вмешивайся! — глаза Питера полыхнули синим пламенем.  
      — Питер! — старший Хейл не обратил на МакКолла никакого внимания.  
      — Если бы Дерек слушал меня, то не висел бы здесь, как куль костей.  
      — Не смей! — задушенно прохрипел Стайлз.  
      — Злись на него, а не на меня! _Он_ оставил тебя.  
      — Питер, — зарычал Скотт. — Остановись немедленно!  
      Хейл отпустил Стайлза, и тот мгновенно вывернулся и встал. Он был весь с снегу, но даже не ощущал этого, хотя его руки покраснели от холода.  
      — Хочешь отомстить? — спросил Питер у Стайлза, не обращая внимания на стаю.  
      Стилински кивнул.  
      — Прекрати это! — потребовал МакКолл.  
      — Тогда тебе со мной. Не с ними.  
      — Стайлз, не делай глупостей! Ты знаешь, кто такой Питер. Это не тот человек, которому следует доверять!  
      — Я знаю, Скотт, — вдруг спокойно ответил Стилински. — Но он прав.  
      — Месть ни к чему не приведёт!  
      — Если я не могу вернуть его, — Стайлз оглянулся на Дерека и тут же отвернулся от него, — значит, я найду каждого охотника и заставлю заплатить за смерть Дерека.  
      — Стайлз, — попробовал было ещё раз Скотт, но Стилински его не слушал.  
      Он достал телефон и набрал номер отца. Питер улыбнулся кончиками губ; всё шло так, как и было задумано. Определённо, новая игра была интереснее всех тех, что он разыгрывал до этого.

Конец.


End file.
